Killer Toys
Killer Toys are fictional characters, usually based on toys, dolls or puppets that have been possessed by demons, monsters, ghosts, supernatural creatures, dark magic or in the case of ''Small Soldiers'', military technology. Due to their association with childhood innocence and their resemblance to human beings, dolls and puppets have long been the subject of horror stories and modern tastes have not forgotten such stories, allowing the evil puppet/doll subgenre of villainy to survive as a strong contender in the world of horror and the supernatural. An early exemplar of the trope is the "Ventriloquist's dummy" episode of Dead of Night, starring Michael Redgrave as the vent, and John Maguire as the dummy. Killer toys are common trope in television and film, whereby a child's dolls and toys is in someway capable of magic, often causing harm to adults who are seen as in some way against the doll's owner, usually a child. The Killer toys is based on pediophobia and automatonophobia, the fear of dolls, toys or ventriloquist's dummies. List of Films involving Killer Toys For the Main Artilcle See: Contradictory *''Amityville Dollhouse'' (1996) *''Black Devil Doll from Hell'' (1984) *''Blood Dolls'' (1999) *''Child's Play'' (1988 to present) *''Dance of Death'' (1968) *''Dangerous Worry Dolls'' (2007) *''Dead Silence'' (2007) *''Demonic Toys'' (1992 to present) *''Devildolls'' (2012) *''Devil Doll'' (1964) *''Doll Graveyard'' (2005) *''Dolls'' (1987) *''Dolly Dearest'' (1992) *''Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust'' (2008) *''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' (1982) *''Joey'' (1985) *''Macabre Serenade'' (1968) *''Magic'' (1978) *''Marronnier'' (2004) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Pinocchio's Revenge'' (1996) *''Poltergeist'' (1982) *''Puppet Master'' (1989 to Present) *''Ragdoll'' (1999) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker'' (1991) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Tales from the Hood'' (1995) *''The Devil's Gift'' (1984) *''The Preacher's Wife'' (1996) *''The Redeadening'' (2004) *''Tourist Trap'' (1978) *''Toys Tödliches Spielzeug'' (?) *''Trilogy of Terror 1–2'' (1975–1996) *''When Puppets and Dolls Attack!'' (?) *''Wired to Kill'' (1986) *''Krampus'' (2015) Killer Toys from TV Series *''Batman'': Cosmo Krank’s and the Joker’s toys and Scarface the puppet. *''Digimon'': Pumpkinmon, Puppetmon, ShadowToyAgumon, Splashmon, Tyutyumon, WaruMonzaemon, Monzaemon, Etemon, GigaWaruMonzaemon and Housemon *Ducktales: "Armstrong" *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' - The Infernal Machine and Killjoys *''Fantastic Four'': Phillip Master's toys *''Goosebumps'': The Night of the Living Dummy starring, Slappy the Dummy (1993 to Present) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'': "Honey, The Bear Is Bad News" *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: "''Kirby's Pet Peeve", "Don't Bank on It" and "Attack Part 1 and 2" *''Saw'': Billy the Doll *Stripperella: Walter the Puppet *''Superman'': Winslow Percival Schott’s toys *''Teen Titans'' (TV series): Puppet King *''The Real Ghostbusters'': "Ghosts B Us" and "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" *The Twilight Zone: "The Living Doll"/"The Dummy" *''What's New Scooby-Doo'': "Toy Scary Boo" *X-files: "Chinga" *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' - "Sharon Sharalike" *''Tales from the Crypt'' (TV series) - "Strung Along" *''The Man From UNCLE'' - "The Deadly Toys Affair" *''The Simpsons'' - "Clown Without Pity" and "The Redeadening" *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - "Little Chika" Killer Toy Weapons *Life-sized wind-up tanks *cid-spraying water pistols *Toy soldiers that carry real guns *Explosive teddy bears *Baby Doll Grenades *TNT Marbles *Dynamite Toys Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Chucky.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play). Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany Valentine-Ray (Bride of Chucky of the Child's Play franchise). SlappyTheGangsta.jpg|Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps). The Krampus' Helpers.jpg|Krampus' Helpers (Krampus). The Krampus' Toys.jpg|Krampus' Toys (Krampus). The Gingerbread Cookies.jpg|The Gingerbread Men (Krampus). Tik-Tok.jpg|Tik-Tok (Krampus). Teddy Klaue.jpg|Teddy Klaue (Krampus). Perchta.jpg|Perchta (Krampus). Der Klown.jpg|Der Klown in his adult form (Krampus). Der Clown.jpg|Der Klown in his child form (Krampus). Annabelle Comes Home.png|Toy Monkey (Annabelle Comes Home, The Conjuring) Annabelle doll.jpg|Annabelle Doll (Annabelle) External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PerversePuppet?from=Main.KillerDoll Perverse on TY Tropes]. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CreepyDoll Creepy Doll on TY Tropes]. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DemonicDummy Demonic Dummy on TV Tropes]. Category:Contradictory Category:About Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Villainous Events Category:Evil by Type Category:Villains by Type